User talk:Mcmuffin98
Category:G-Notice Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Mcmuffin98! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! hello, it seems to me that you edited the cp trainer 2 plus article to say that both it was hacking, and that it downloaded a virus, either A) you were purposly spreading a falsehood through your teeth B) you were informed by someone who was incorrect C)you were lied too or D) you just thought it did, and did not properly check it. either way, dont put things like that, its incorrect. this is not meant to be offensive in any way. Madaco 22:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) "Im not making any false articles in Club Penguin Wiki. Sorry for editing the pages wrong, my brother is trying to screw up the articles i try to edit. P.S: I edit the CP Wiki every weekends -Mcmuffin98 sorry about what i said earlier, I did not know that, again sorry. btw, why did you respond in your user talk page? I may be mistaken, as i definitly do not know all the rules here, as shown by how often things i do are undone, but I was under the impression that one usaly edited the user talk page of the user they were conversing with. again, sorry for what I said, as it may have seemed slightly insulting, even though i meant no offence. byeMadaco 01:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ? I do not know anything, I don't know how to do -ses anyways :S--Ced1214 Talk Page 00:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi What's your username in CP? Do you like McDonalds? (because of your username) Leave a message on my talk page!Lily 8789Cheese-talk to me!- please!!!Click here! 'llo Hi there--Ced1214JuicyJuiceOnIRC 23:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Nothing, unless you wanna do a party or something--Ced1214JuicyJuiceOnIRC 19:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwas How are cute Mwa Mwas evil? They are CUTE, how can they be evil? Lily 8789talkCheese 16:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Want to know why? Mwa Mwas have no respect for non members!-'Mcmuffin98' MwaMwas again I'm not a member, and I never was one. I LOVE cute things! :-) They are awesome! And cute! And cute! And cute! That's why I love puffles! Even if they waste your coins! --Lily 8789talk 20:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I like Mwa Mwas. They don't do anything to penguins! And they are funny! When they talk cute! --Lily 8789talk10px 14:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Squishy's Christmas Party! Hi! Im having a Christmas party on CP! Check my blog post here for more info. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 23:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) =D Okay, I won't talk about Mwa Mwas, even if I like them. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! =D --Lily 8789talk20px 19:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwas Thanks for the tip! I think everyone can raid the Pet Shop with snowballs, both members and non-members, so I sent both. --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Yeah, there EVERYWHERE now! I kind of still, thought. I e-mail CP, but it STIL doesn't work!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 23:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. You may be right Yes, you may be right.Daisy13103 Wait, what did you say? 22:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. Instead Instead of removing trivia facts, just move them into other sections rather than trivia. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my userpage. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 21:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. Wanna meet on CP? My penguin is Penguinnate2. Meet me on Ice Palace,HQ) Your invited! Your invited to Gary the Gaget Games. Signup is here. There are 4 teams, red, blue, green and yellow, 4 on a team. Choose your team wisely! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude''']] Wanna talk? • 12:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Un-CP award! Because you're such a great user at UCPW, I've given you the UN-CP snowflake award! Enjoy!